villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rogues (Alpha and Omega)
During the events of Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure, Runt is abducted by wolves working behalf of a pack known as the Rogues. Also known as "The Rogue Wolves", they work for King to ensure his plans for assuming more control are met. Background Not much is specifically known about the Rogues except that they used to be a part of Tony's pack. At some point, they broke off and followed King in forming their own pack. Since then, they have operated outside the Western and Eastern Packs. Judging from the number seen in the film, there are at least twenty-something Rogues. Among the most notable in their rank are the pack's leader King and his daughter Princess, who has taken to working as King's top enforcer. ''A Howl-iday Adventure'' Three Rogues kick off the plot when they abduct Runt as part of King's plan to lure and kill the Alphas of the united Western and Eastern Packs (so as to make conquering their territories all the easier). From what can be gleaned, they share King's Social Darwinist beliefs and are quite aggressive, even by wolf standards. The Rogues also pride themselves in the number of Alphas in their pack, which makes a direct attack to rescue Runt unwise. It is shown that they treat Runt with as much disdain and contempt as their leader. In particular, one Rogue mocks Runt's threatened state and then tries to kill him when Runt replies with a counter insult. Fortunately, said Rogue is warded off by Princess into falling over an edge before he can lay one paw on the cub. Nevertheless, Runt's parents Humphrey and Kate, helped by their family, friends, and newfound allies, manage to lower the Rogues' guard down by having Humphrey perch atop Garth's back in the tall grass and pose as a "Mighty Alpha". Using this plan, Humphrey and Garth are able to successfully distract King and his Rogues long enough for Kate to sneak around and get Runt out of their possession. They are just as wowed as their leader by Humphrey's (rather poorly acted) act, until one spots Kate with Runt and alerts King. Enraged, King orders his Rogues on the attack. Fortunately, the united Western and Eastern Pack receive help from bears led by the bear cub Humphrey and Kate temporarily cared for. With the bears' heavy support, the Rogues are driven into retreat. Runt's Kidnappers Aside from King and Princess, three Rogues gain some focus as Runt's kidnappers. They are marked by their manes, particularly one with spiky hair. They appear to be among the most called-upon for King's plots given their appearances, although he still belittles them for failing to capture Runt's siblings Stinky and Claudette as well. The three of them corner Garth during the climax and, true to King's rhetoric, begin to mock Garth's marriage to Lilly as "marrying a weak Omega". Lilly proves to be tougher than they anticipate and she incapacitates them with a rolling log. After their defeat, Runt's kidnappers flee with the rest of the Rogues. Gallery kingandrogues.png|King with two of his Rogues. runtskidnappers.png|Runt's kidnappers. Trivia *Like King with Tony, the Rogues (sans Princess) can be seen as a dark foil to the Eastern Pack they were once a part of. Both groups were willing to resort to violence at their pack leader's command, but the Eastern Pack was simply trying to survive while the Rogues embody King's very destructive Social Darwinist views. Also like their leader, their motivation for taking the territories is for the act of taking it to accommodate their own egos. *The Rogues, fittingly, appear to consist of Alphas (and possibly Betas) without any Omegas present in their numbers. *King and a few of his Rogues seem to make a cameo appearance in The Great Wolf Games, although it is uncertain if it is really them or just their models repurposed as anonymous spectators (as the series has done with other models). Category:Animals Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Predator Category:Hostile Species Category:Conspirators